


twitter体位梗

by marmot



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot





	twitter体位梗

这个姿势进得太深。

衣更真绪的手被他的恋人紧紧扣住，两人跪坐着，压在更衣室的全身镜前。他试着挣扎，发现完全挣脱不了这种禁锢。

“ま～くん不喜欢这样？”朔间凛月笑了，坏心眼地亲上他的耳垂呼气，小声地在他耳边说。身下的动作不停。

“唔……虽然大家都走了，你也不用心急着在这里就……”

“在这里做是有原因的，ま～くん抬头看看？”

真绪睁开眼睛，看到镜子里的恋人也在看着他。他的手腕被紧紧地压在镜子上，两个人的演出服衬衫都大敞着，他光着腿，凛月的裤子扒了一半。恋人的双膝抵在他的双腿间微微分开，这个姿势卡得自己动弹不得。而自己的脸早就红透了，简直跟凛月的眼睛一样红。凛月看到他盯着镜子里的场景失神的表情，故意往他的敏感点顶。

“……！”他的前端早就湿透了，刚才那一下差点缴械投降，幸好咬住下唇才没呻吟出声。他小声求饶：“凛月，别、别这样……”

凛月略微低下头，叼住他后颈上的皮肤轻咬：“我想听ま～くん的声音。”

“如果待会有人回来……”

“有人听到也没关系，这样全世界都知道ま～くん是我的了。”他有点霸道地说，“反正相熟的人早就知道我们的关系，有什么要紧的？”

“这不一样。”精神和感官的双重刺激让他简直快要崩溃，要是还被别人发现，他之后简直不知道要用什么表情来面对。他想要抚慰前端，想要抽出凛月禁锢的手，凛月大约猜到了他的意图，一边顶弄着他一边说：“试试只用后面就射出来？”

“りつちゃん……”

是撒娇的语气呢。虽然平时看上去都是自己在依赖他，但真绪向自己撒娇的时候也是有的，比如这种时候。真绪的语气让他再没办法狠心拒绝，只好松开左手，伸进真绪的衣服里，顺着他的腰部往下摸，握住他的下面慢慢撸动。真绪体质敏感，最受不了这种抚摸，腰部是其中一处，更别说他的重要部位。他不住地颤抖着，忍不住小声呻吟。

“承认吧，ま～くん已经爽的受不了了哦？下面，紧紧地吸着我呢……”

凛月继续小声说着挑逗的话语，真绪实在受不了了，他把空着的手往后扳，扣住凛月的后脑勺。凛月会意地暂时抽出，配合真绪换了个体位，变成正面跨坐在自己腿上的姿势继续做。两人终于开始接吻，舌尖缠绕，而后加深。他轻咬真绪的下唇，满意地听到真绪在释放前一秒叫自己名字的声音。真绪碧绿的眼眸微微睁开，湿漉漉地、自上而下地看着他，头发出了点汗，刘海搭在他的额间。

凛月感觉自己的心脏像是停了一拍，他把真绪抱起来放在更衣间的椅子上，凑上前去认真地亲吻。刚释放过的真绪有些脱力，搂着脖颈配合他的动作。过了一会，凛月也喘息着射在了他里面。


End file.
